closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Shera Films (Pakistan)
1st Logo (1990-1991) Logo:On a blue background, we see a lion in a green circle with stars in an arch. On top of the circle, its an emblem with an yellow S on it. On the bottom, there's text saying "SHERA FILM'S CORPORATION". FX/SFX: None. Variant: On Rambo, the logo is supposed to zoom out, but it was cut at the end of the zooming. Music/Sounds: A fanfare that's cut off from the beginning. Music/Sounds Variant: On Rambo, there's a little bit more parts of the fanfare. Availability: Only seen on 2 movies. One of them is Rambo. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1994) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: Mainly the golden letters snipping. Music/Sounds: A loud roar of an animal, and some other sounds which are heavily distorted. Availability: Seen onHalaku. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1995) Until the video got deleted, the logo can be seen here, Logo: We see a short video of an animal (possibly a bull or tiger) jumping over a water field in a rural area. Then we go to another cut of the same animal doing so, but this time not on the water reflection. There's a freeze frame and the words "SHERA FILMS" and "PRESENTS" then slide in from the right. The text then slides out before the logo cuts to the start of the film. FX/SFX: The live-action video, the words sliding. Cheesy Factor: Not only does it run too fast, but it looks very dated for a 1995 logo. Also, the exact type of animal is hard to discern. Music/Sounds: A loud roar from the animal, then followed by an ascending string theme (sounds like more of an intro than an actual piece of music). Availability: Seen on Munda Bigra Jaye. Scare Factor: Low to high due to its very sudden appearance accompanied by the roar, but if you have seen it before, it's not that surprising. The animal footage may even unnerve some and the jump-cut to the movie can startle those as well. 4th logo (1998-????) Logo: We still a still image of a lion roaring with the text "SHERA FILMS" and "PRESENTS" zooming out from the lion's mouth. After that, the lion's eyes go from its regular color brown to reddish orange and then to white. FX/SFX: The text zooming out, the lion's eyes glowing. Cheesy Factor: This logo looks way too dated for 1998. It looks more like a 1970s logo. Music/Sounds: A roar possibly from the lion which abruptly cuts off followed by the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Seen on [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JshG8TimYM Nakhra Gori Da]. Scare Factor: Medium to high due to the lion's appearance and the lion's "roar". 5th logo (2016) Bandicam 2017-03-17 16-46-57-132.jpg Logo:TBA FX/SFX:2D Animation. Cheesy Factor: Off the charts. The animal is off-center, and it Screams looking incredibly dated for 2016, too! In all, it makes the previous logo look like a work of art. Music/Sounds: A Loud Roar of an animal, then a bombtastic fanfare. Avalability:Seen on Gunam Ka Anjaam. Scare Factor: Low to High. The roar might scare somebody, but the logo is more laughable than scary. Category:Pakistan Category:1995 Category:Low to High logos Category:Medium to High logos